The Red Behind The Blue
by Scarlet Angelix
Summary: Joker, the miracle maker phantom thief, the goofball, the rival against Spade or Shadow, has a very large scar from his childhood. Nobody except Silver Heart or himself knows about his tragic past. All Queen and Spade knows, that he's not himself these three days. Later on, Joker finds something huge about his parents in his old childhood home...
1. The Red Behind The Blue

**Kaitou Joker**

 **The Red Behind The Blue**

It was a peaceful night for Japan, all was well, people were sleeping soundly, the moon shone nicely as usual, but, "Joker! You're under arrest!", broke the usual silence.

"I'm taking the shining star, Inspector Oniyama!" Joker said and waved the jewel in front of the Inspector mischievously.

"You come back here!" Oniyama yelled at Joker, who already drove off in his Road Joker.

"Inspector, get in the car!" Ginko insisted, when Momo and Oniyama strapped on- wait, they didn't- oh god. "Devil chaser!"

The car moved at unbelievable speed, which made Oniyama feel sick, Momo enjoying the ride but leaving Ginko unfazed.

"Joker! You're under arrest!" Ginko shouted through the microphone.

"Nuh-uh!" Joker shot a playful glare, and the Road Joker rose into the air.

"What the-" Momo said.

Then the image gum on the Sky Joker blew off, and Joker drove his car in. "See you, Inspector!"

"Joker! I _will_ arrest you!" Oniyama yelled in vain.

"Another successful mission, I take it, Mr Joker?" Hachi asked, wiping his hands with a clean piece of white cloth, wearing that apron again.

"Oh yeah, it was great!" Joker laid on the couch lazily. "Wish Spade was here to see it."

"Heh, do you want to rub it in his face, Mr Joker?" Hachi asked.

"Of course I do," Joker smirked. "What day is today?"

"I think it's twenty-fourth of May, why is that, Mr Joker?" Hachi asked.

Joker's face sank immediately, "Nothing," he said in a low voice.

Hachi, noticing the change, "I-is something wrong, Mr Joker?"

"I said nothing's wrong," Joker said lowly.

"O-okay, if you're sure…" Hachi said unsurely.

 _Slam!_ The door of Joker's slammed shut, startling the sleeping Hosshi, aka pseudo-cat.

"Hosshi-hosshi-hosshi-hosshi!" Hosshi yelled, running around.

"Hosshi! Calm down!" Hachi said, taking out a bag of sweets. "Hosshi! Konpeito!"

"Hosshi!" Hosshi dived into the bag that Hachi was holding.

"I wonder why Mr Joker's acting like this," Hachi said to himself, backing up to let Hosshi eat the konpeito, but bumped into someone.

"Oh, hi Hachi," Spade said, giving younger ninja a jump. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"W-w-what are you doing here Mr Spade?" Hachi asked, recovering his head.

"Has Joker been acting… weird?" Spade asked.

"He has been acting somewhat down just now, when I told him what day it was," Hachi shrugged. "I don't know exactly."

"You're lucky you're still alive," Spade sighed.

"Uh, why is that Mr Spade?" Hachi asked questionably. "Is there… something I should know?"

"You should," Spade sat down, his fingers crossed, letting his chin rest on it, he sighed hardly before he started. "Every year, at this date, his personality… changes a little…"

"Changes? Change into what?" Hachi asked. "Why this day?"

"I don't know the details- Joker- Jack was not the type who likes to talk about his past- or childhood," Spade continued. "All I know that he doesn't trust anyone this day."

"Is there anything we can do?" Hachi asked worriedly.

"I'm afraid not," Spade shook his head. "We can only wait three days, try not to go near him."

"Why… is that?" Hachi asked.

"When he doesn't trust anyone, he hurts people," Spade said. "You really should stay away from him."

"Uh, I'll try, Mr Spade," Hachi said, and looked around. "Where's Dark Eye?"

"I told Ai not to come, it's dangerous," Spade said, and turned on his heels to leave. "Stay careful, need anything or help call me, Queen or Master, don't call Shadow."

"Uh, o-okay, Mr Spade," Hachi said, lifting his head to look for the blue haired phantom thief, but he left. "Why not Shadow…?"

* * *

Afraid.

He was afraid.

" _Jack, we'll come back after three days, I promise."_

Liar! He didn't fulfill his promise- he didn't come back at all!

The memory played in his mind without any signs of stopping.

'Why does this have to happen to me?!' He slammed the wall with his fist, he didn't care if his hand hurt.

There was a knock at the door, "Mr Joker? Are you okay?", it was Hachi.

"I'm fine!" Joker snapped.

"You don't sound fi-"

"I said I'm fine!" Joker snapped, he knew he shouldn't treat his assisstant like that, deeply.

"I-if you say so…" Hachi's voice became distant, why does everything seem so distant?

He sat in the corner of the dark room, his hands won't let go of his head, like it was hurting like hell.

" _You aren't mama and papa!"_

Clover.

He despised that name- for destroying his childhood, even when he's gone, Joker still wanted to give Clover a lesson he'll never forget.

Ever.

* * *

"Roko, we'll be paying Joker a visit," Queen said, loading her sword.

"Huh? Why is that, Queen?" Roko asked in confusion.

"Did you forget what day is today?" Queen asked, with a hint of sorrow in her voice.

"Oh," Roko's ears drooped lower, but Queen patted his head to make him feel a little more positive.

Queen, trying to sound positive, backfired, really badly. "I'm worried about Hosshi and Hachi, what is Joker kil-"

She slapped her hands over her mouth to prevent herself from saying the cursed word.

"Have faith in Jack, he's a phanton thief, he won't kill anybody," Roko tried to sound positive himself. Meh, never works.

"I'm still paranoid," Queen said, getting on Silver Heart's plane. "Come on."

* * *

"I don't know Hosshi, maybe Mr Joker _is_ just having a bad day," Hachi said as he petted the space-cat, Hosshi purred back in response.

"Hosshi…" It's ears and tail drooped, knowing it's owner's pain.

"I just hope Mr Joker really is fine," Hachi said, putting Hosshi in his lap.

"Hachi," Roko jumped out of nowhere, startling Hachi and Hosshi.

Hachi tried to calm himself down,"Mr R-Roko! W-where did you come from?"

Roko pointed next to him, "With Queen."

"Why are you here Mrs Queen?" Hachi asked.

"Is Joker okay?" Queen asked. "Has he been acting strange or more grumpy?"

"Eh? Mr Spade came and asked the same, Mrs Queen, what happened?" Hachi asked.

"Me and Spade don't know the details on his annual… panic attack," Queen said, not making eye contact. "What we do know, that he's too dangerous these times."

"And Mr Spade told me not to contact Shadow, why is that?" Hachi asked.

"All we know so far, Clover caused this," Queen said with a serious voice. "Shadow worked for Clover, so we think that's why."

"Oh, I see…" Hachi said. "I'll keep it in mind."

"Take care, Hachi," Queen said, walking away. "Take care."

* * *

"So Mr Joker has an annual panic attack, eh…?" Hachi thought, watering his crops.

A black flash swiped through Hachi's feet, causing him to jump on some radishes, noticing the black piece of paper, he picked it up and read it.

"Oh no…" Hachi's eye widen as he read the name on it. Shadow.

"Should I tell Mr Joker? I mean- he can't compete in his condition…" Hachi thought, and pulled out a phone. "I'll just tell Mr Shadow that Joker is in no condition to compete!"

"Hold it!" A voice shot through the air, a red flash swiped Hachi's phone away.

"Hey- Mr Joker what are you doing?!" Hachi yelled, hands waving up and down to show his worry.

"I, can't, lose, to, Shadow," Joker spat these words out like poison, one by one.

"But you can't compete in your condition!" Hachi protested.

"Yes, I can," Joker's voice turned dark for a minute, sending a shiver down Hachi's spine.

 _Be there at midnight_. Joker replied to Shadow with Hachi's phone. _Don't be late._

* * *

"You'll think Hachi will be okay?" Roko asked.

"I… can't tell…" Queen sighed, piloting th eplane was her main goal at the moment, she couldn't be distracted.

"I just hope he'll be okay," Roko sighed, letting his long ears flow through the wind.

* * *

"Master Spade, how is Joker at the moment?" Dark Eye asked.

"Frankly, I really don't know," Spade sighed, resting on the sofa. "We can only hope for the "best."

* * *

"So big brother, you sent another challenge to Jack, huh?" Rose asked.

"Of course I did, after all that training, I'll beat him this time!" Shadow said confidently. "I _will_ paint my shadow over his light!"

"I remember how _that_ went last time," Rose chuckled, thinking of the picture where Joker sent a _toy_ to compete with him because of that wretched cold. "Pfft-!"

* * *

"Mr Joker, are you sure, sure, sure, _really_ sure you want to do this?" Hachi asked worriedly. Wait, he was _beyond_ worried.

"I'm sure, Hachi, for the thirty-ninth time!" Joker snapped. "You're annoying, you know that?"

Hachi took a deep breath, 'This isn't Mr Joker being himself', he told himself.

"Heh, I kinda am," Hachi scratched the back of his head.

"What time is it?" Joker asked emotionlessly, well, at this point, emotionless was better.

Hachi looked at his watch, "About midnight."

As on time, a black bike with two riders charged out of the bushes.

"We're here!" Rose said cheerfully.

"Mrs Rose, long time no see!" Hachi tried to sound cheerful, but the arua Joker's emitting is making it almost impossible.

"Shadow," Joker said coldly. "Let's decide this."

"I _will_ paint my shadow over your light!" Shadow, not noticing the change in his tone, pointed his purple umbrella at him.

He expected a taunt coming from Joker, but he just scoffed.

"Is everything okay here?" Shadow asked. "Joker seems to be acting differently, a lot."

"Uh…" Hachi hesitated. "Truth is-"

"I'm fine, race you to the Jester's Mask," Joker said coldly, and disappeared in a flash.

"Why that Joker-" Shadow said, pulling Rose on the bike taking off, leaving Hosshi and Hachi there.

On their ride, Shadow swore he saw Joker smirking coldly like a cold blooded murderer, holding a trigger of some kind, it was a flash, but Shadow didn't take any longer to think, because the path in front of him blew up!

"Ah!" Rose yelled, holding Shadow even tighter. "Joker, why are you doing this?!"

Joker still didn't answer, he just kept on running towards the building, and disappeared.

A voice of glass shattering and 'That's no way for a phantom thief to sneak in, indeed!' was heard.

"I take it he already got it," Rose said awkwardly.

"Joker, what did you do?!" Oniyama's voice was faint, but recognisable for them.

"Joker!" They yelled, and took off to find out.

* * *

"The Jester's Mask, huh?" Joker said to himself after breaking the glass, and Kaneari yapping about 'That's no way for a phantom thief to sneak in, indeed!', he saw the case containing the Jester's Mask.

The design yelled 'Clover' all on it, and Joker's nightmare came to life once again.

He screamed Clover mentally, pulled a card out…

And destroyed it.

This was when Oniyama arrived, which he witnessed that Joker destroyed the treasure.

"Joker, what are you doing?!" Oniyama yelled.

"Joker!" He heard familiar voices behind him.

Queen, Spade…

"How did you know?" Joker asked.

"I-it was on the news…" Queen said softly. "There were cameras everywhere…"

"Joker, you're not a phantom thief anymore…" Spade said. "You're a criminal."

"Well, I don't care," Joker snapped. "This was supposed to be the worst day of my life, and Shadow just _had_ to challenge me."

"Wait, Shadow did?" Queen asked. "That explains it."

"What did I do?!" Shadow yelled.


	2. The Lost Hope Returning

**Kaitou Joker**

 **The Red Behind The Blue**

 **The Lost Hope Returning**

From the fiasco last time, Spade _had_ to lock Joker in his room for their own safety, believe me, he isn't happy one bit.

"What did I do?" Shadow asked, sitting on the couch in Joker's living room.

"You did nothing, really, just you came to challenge him in the worst time possible," Spade stated.

"Um… what do you mean?" Rose asked.

"Every year, these three days are _the_ worst for him, he gets panic attacks, becomes a murderous person, doesn't trust anyone whatsoever, _attempts suicide_ …" Queen counted.

"Attempts _suicide_?" Shadow asked, his eyes widened. "What happened to him?"

"All we know it has something to do with his childhood and Clover," Queen said. "You worked for him once, so he sees you as an enemy in these days."

"Clover? He's dead!" Shadow said.

"But not his childhood scar," Hachi said. "He almost killed you, Mr Shadow!"

"You have a point…" Rose said. "Is it about when he met us?"

"Not likely," Spade said. "It was before he met _us_."

"Does Mr Silver Heart know?" Hachi asked.

"Um…" Queen thought. "Don't know, I'll call him!"

* * *

Silver Heart was taking a bath in the sauna, then his phone rang, and gave him a shock. "Queen? Silver Heart here."

"Grandpa, do you know why Joker's so… _down_ in these three days?" Queen asked.

"It's _these_ three days? My, my, I must have forgot!" Silver Heart said. "How is he?"

"King locked him up in his room," Queen said, thinking about _that_ picture. "What happened when he's younger?"

Silver Heart fell silent, and only answered one word, "Clover."

"We know, grandpa, what happened with Clover?" Queen asked.

Silver Heart sighed, "His parents… were killed by Clover."

"Us too, then why is he taking this the hardest?" King asked.

"Because… Clover and Doubt disguised themselves as his parents," Silver Heart sighed again.

"Oh god," Rose gasped.

"What… happened…?" Queen asked, her voice was shaky.

"They wanted to use him… to find the key to the Time Telling Goddess," Silver Heart said. "Only."

"Now I hate Clover more than ever, if that's possible," Shadow growled.

"Then…?" Queen asked.

"That was when his parents promised to come back in _three_ days, but they didn't," Silver Heart said. "He stayed in his house, in hope of his parents returning… for a year."

"Oh my god…" Hachi gasped.

The line was cut, they knew why now.

* * *

"Joker escaped!" Queen yelled, looking at the descended Sky Joker and Joker's suit was in his room, yeah, he ran.

"Where are we?!" Shadow yelled, looking around, and found a mansion. "What is this place?!"

"Split up! We don't want him to hurt anybody!" Spade shouted, he was worried.

"Wait!" Hachi yelled. "Mr Joker comes here every year, I didn't ask; but I think this is his childhood house!"

"What?!" Everyone shouted. "How can you tell us now?!"

"Just find him!" Spade yelled, and ran to the inside of the house.

The place was huge; maybe huger than Spade's childhood home, he ran through the dusty living room, the storage area…

The storage area? Spade froze to see all the treasure destroyed, from medieval armour to statues, they were all destroyed…

There was pink sand and glass on the floor; Spade could identify that was the remains of the Time Telling Goddess.

"Oh, Jack…" Spade sighed.

* * *

" _Mama, papa!"_

The memory was burned into his mind; ten years to forget that incident- tragedy, yet the nightmare came every single night.

How many sleepless nights has he been through…?

He walks down his old garden slowly, grass growing everywhere, which was obvious of lack of attention.

"Mom, dad, I'm here…" Joker said to himself, kneeling down to two stones.

 **Okay, I don't know their names, so I'm just going to make Jack's parents names up. Bear with me.**

 _With our beloved memory,_

 _Rest in peace._

 _Sarah Jones and Jonah Jones._

The shadow was cast over the two stones, Joker stood there, replaying the short time they had together years before.

"I did it…" Joker said through slight sobs. "I fulfilled my promise… I avenged you..."

"No you didn't," A hoarse voice said from behind, Joker turned around to see, Clover and Doubt.

"H-how?! W-we beat you…" Joker said clenching his fist, unable to attack because his tools were back in the ship.

"You never beat us," Doubt said warmly, unlike her before, she was just for killing Joker and his friends. "Jack."

"How did you-" Joker clenched his fist harder. "How did you know?!"

"We know everything about you," Clover said.

"Of course you do," Joker growled. "You tried to kill me and my friends!"

"Not that kind of information," Clover continued. "About how you loved your parents."

"You killed them! You killed my parents! I _did_ love them!" Joker yelled, being torn apart by those words coming from _him_.

"We didn't kill them, _Jack_ ," Doubt said. "They're still alive."

Joker's eyes widen, and shook his head in disbelief. "They're not."

"You lost hope over the years," Clover said, not making any moves.

"What does that have to do with _you_?" Joker snapped, he wanted to make Clover suffer for he done, to everyone, yet he held back, for no reason whatsoever.

"I was there when you were born, Jack," Doubt said, which made a chill run down Joker's spine.

"You stalked me when I was born?!" Joker yelled, getting a little embarrassed. "What's so special about me?!"

"Because you're our son," Clover said, Doubt looking at him with a hurt expression.

"That's impossible! My parents died in a place crash!" Joker yelled. "You killed them!"

"They were _missing_ , not dead," Doubt said.

"You're lying! Like you did to Queen!" Joker yelled at them, he did lose hope of his parents coming back, but somehow that feeling surfaced again. "Are you…?"

"Why would I lie to my own son?" Clover said.

"You tried to kill me when I was four, Clover!" Joker growled. "Would a father kill his own son?!"

"That was a test…" Clover said. "Every new generation of the Jones's family has to go through the same stage."

"You're lying!" Joker said.

"Even when you hated our family photo once?" Doubt asked, Joker froze at that sentence.

"H-how did you…" Joker's voice shook, his body shook, every part of the world he knew shook.

"I know, Jack," Doubt said, removing her glasses. "My son."

Joker fell down in disbelief. "M-mom…? T-t-that means…"

"Son," Clover said, also removing his mask.

"D-dad…" Joker's world blew apart, he never expected this, not even in his wildest dreams.

What he _never_ dreamed of, or hope for, was his father to hug him again.

"It's been so long," Clover sighed, Joker froze, not knowing of what to do.

He slowly returned the hug, tears running down his cheeks.

Joker said two words that he longed for years, "Welcome home…"


	3. Change Of Annual Events

**The Red Behind The Blue**

 **Changes In Annual Events**

"Argh!" Hachi yelled from the kitchen, where he and Joker were.

Queen and Spade's senses sprung to life when they heard that, they slammed the door, hoping that Hachi will be alright.

"Hachi!" They both yelled, expecting a hurt Hachi, but instead they found…

"Hosshi! Why did you eat all the konpeito?!" Hachi yelled, looking at the jar that where the sweets once was replaced by that green spade pseudo-cat.

" _That's_ why you're yelling?!" Queen shouted.

"You know how Joker behaves in these days?!" Spade yelled.

"How do I behave in _what_ day?" Joker asked, confused of the situation.

"Nothing!" Queen and Spade said quickly.

"If you guys are talking about my _panic_ attack these three days, I'm fine," Joker yawned, heading to his room.

"How can you just be fine?!" Spade yelled.

"I _am_ fine," Joker rolled his eyes. "If I'm not, you won't be still standing there."

Queen crossed her arms, "Heh, heh, seven years ago you almost killed grandpa by setting the woods on fire."

"And one time you almost killed me by pushing my bed off the airship- without a parachute," Spade shuddered at the memory.

"You were lucky Master managed to save you in time," Joker chuckled slightly.

"How can you laugh at something like _that_?!" Spade yelled.

* * *

"Dad?" Joker walked down the halls in is old house, his parents (Clover and Doubt, he was still partially recovering from _that_ ) cleaned it up a bit.

"Jack," Clover walked down, even knowing that he was his father, that mask still made Joker shudder slightly.

"Dad!" Joker ran to hug his long-lost father, who happily returned the hug.

"We have someone we wanted you to meet," Doubt said, in normal clothes for once, gestured for Joker to go in the living room.

"Um… should I?" Joker asked jokingly.

"You probably should," Clover said, pushing Joker slightly forward.

"Just don't freak out, okay, Jack?" Doubt laughed.

"Okay…" Jack said awkwardly.

Jack walked towards his old living room, where he had so many memories with his parents, once.

There stood a girl.

"Jack?" The girl asked, her hair colour was dark blue, with white streaks at the end, it wasn't very noticeable, but her hair colour was originally silver, just dyed.

"Who are you?" Jack asked, the girl in front of him was like a girl version of him, blue eyes, white hair (even dyed)...

"I have no idea, my parents said to wait here," The girl shrugged. "So, how's the phantom thief business?"

"It's fine, I guess…" Jack said. "Who are your parents?"

"They're outside, I take it you met them before," The girl continued. "Clover and Doubt."

Jack's eyes grew wide, "They're your parents?"

"Well, duh," She shrugged.

Jack was unable to answer at the moment, when a hand slapped his shoulder he jumped a little, "That's right, Jack, she's your sister."

"I have a _sister_?!"

"I have a _brother_?!"

"She's younger than you, go easy on her," Doubt chuckled.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?!" The girl yelled. "I didn't expect this! Joker, my brother?!"

"Because it wasn't the time," Clover shrugged.

"And you think I will handle this well?!" The girl yelled.

"You will," Doubt said.

"Is this for real?!" Jack yelled, holding his head in disbelief. "You've been gone for ten years; now I have a _sister_!"

"We'll leave you two alone for a while," Doubt said walking out of the room.

* * *

"So… what's your name?" Jack asked, trying to break the silence. Very, awkward, silence.

She was brushing the blue dust off her hair, leaving silver hair behind, "My name's Selena, people call me phantom thief Kaitou Scarlett."

"You're a phantom thief?" Jack asked. "What weapons do you use? Like I mean, Spade uses his ice-gun, Queen uses her sword-"

"-cards," Selena said. "They trained me to use throwing cards."

"Me too…" Jack laid lazily on the couch. "I guess you use the same technique like me."

"Other than straight flash, yes," Selena yawned. "How's Oniyama?"

" _Him_?" Jack laughed. "Why, what happened?"

"He mistook me for you once," Selena chuckled. "Ow."

"What did he do?" Jack asked.

"Threw handcuffs on me when I was holding some soup at a food court," Selena laughed. "It was hot."

"Ow, that sucks," Jack laughed too. "What's your favourite food?"

"Curry," Selena said.

"Me too!" Jack said. "Favourite rival?"

"Oniyama!" Selena laughed.

"Guess we have a lot in common," Jack said.

"Um… how about a brother-sister show off tomorrow night?" Selena asked. "I need some rest today."

"What's with the blue dye before?" Jack asked.

"You won't believe it; I had to do it to get a treasure in France!" Selena laughed again. "See you tomorrow!"

"See you, Kaitou Scarlett!" Jack said.

* * *

"I can't believe my assistant threw up on my living room, in my airship!" Selena moaned through the phone.

"How bad is that?" Jack asked, in his room lying on his bed.

"When your assistant is a puppy, that's bad," Selena said.

" _I heard that!"_ A voice sounded from behind.

" _Violet, I know, just give me a break,"_ Selena said mischievously.

"Can't talk, my assistant's coming too," Jack said and turned his phone off.

"Mr Joker, who are you talking to?" Hachi asked.

"Get ready Hachi, I have a challenge tonight," Joker said.

"Against who? Mr Shadow or Mr Spade?" Hachi asked.

"Neither," Joker said. "You'll see."

* * *

"Violet, I'm sorry, okay?" Selena said jokingly.

Violet was a puppy just like Roko, she was also a genetic altered experiment, AKA Number 20, just her stripes were pink and her eyes were violet, she wore a collar with a golden V, which is a microcomputer, and some image and balloon gum.

"I didn't do it on purpose!" Violet jumped up and down.

"Okay, okay, get ready, we have a heist tonight!" Selena laughed.

"Against who?" Violet put her face on one of her ears on the table.

"How do you know it's a face-off?" Selena asked.

"You go during the day; only fights anyone at night; you chose midnight," Violet said.

"Kaitou Joker," Selena said.


	4. A Sibling Showdown

**The Red Behind The Blue**

 **A Sibling Show Down**

 **Okay, the Scarlett I'm putting in this, was from my 'Unbelievable Miracle', in that story, Joker's a girl, and changed her name from Joker to Scarlet. The suit is exactly the same.**

"Brother, you're late!" Scarlett called her brother through the phone, she is _not_ happy, because he is late.

"I am not! It isn't midnight yet!" Joker protested.

"Did you forget we were meeting at eleven thirty?!" Scarlett yelled. "Besides, why are we stealing the golden sun at _Kaneari's_?! I know he's fun to steal from, but this is crazy!"

"Just because it's fun," Joker laughed, the sound of a balloon popping appeared right behind Scarlett, and she freaked out. A lot.

"Ah!" Scarlett yelled, throwing fire cards to the source of the sound, then noticed who was behind her. "You've got to stop scaring me like that!"

"Where's the fun in that?" Joker threw a mischevious at her.

"Why you…" Scarlett growled jokingly. "I'll get you for this!" and tackled Joker.

"Scarlett…" Violet looked at the two awkwardly. "Why does he look like you…?"

"He's my brother I never knew about," Scarlett laughed, then felt a hug on one of her ponytails and got pulled to the ground. "Argh!"

"Got you!" Joker stuck his tongue out.

"I'll get you for that!" Scarlett yelled, but got tackled to the ground by an unknown attacker.

"Mr Joker!" Hachi yelled. "Why did you eat all of Hosshi's konpeito?!"

Violet and Joker looked at Hachi dumbfounded. "Hachi…"

"Eh? Eh? Eh?" Hachi looked at the person he just tackled and at Joker again and again, and jumped off Scarlett's back. "Ah! I'm sorry!"

"You're Hachi, right?" Violet asked.

"Uh, Mr Roko, what are you doing here?" Hachi asked. "Why are you purple?"

"Hachi," Joker facepalmed. "That's not Roko."

"I'm Violet…" Violet said dumbfounded. "And one thing… I'm a girl."

"What's going on?!" Scarlett yelled, punching her 'attacker', and Hachi went flying.

Joker looked dumbfounded again, Violet just kept an 'it happened again' face.

"That's my sister…" Joker said to himself, thinking about the similarities that they two share, snapping back to reality, he saw Hachi's head landed on a rock. "Hachi! What are you doing?!"

"W-what happened…?" Hachi wobbled back.

Scarlett stood there crossing her arms with a unamused face, raising an eyebrow. "Are we going to start anytime soon…?"

"Doesn't look like it," Joker said pointing to Hachi, who was trying to get a grip, he shook his head and got back to action.

Hachi first saw Joker, then Scarlett, then Joker, a dumb look was on his face, which… he started to panic. "Argh! Am I seeing double?!"

Joker whacked Hachi right on the head, "Quiet, you fool! Can't believe you just tackled my sister!"

"Y-you have a s-sister…?" Hachi asked rubbing his sore head.

"This is going nowhere," Scarlett sighed, pressing the top of her nose with two fingers. " _When_ are we starting?"

"Oh my god! She looks just like you, Mr Joker! Just a… girl!" Hachi said looking all around Scarlett, making her beyond annoyed.

"That's it, I'm going, see ya'!" Scarlett said and disappeared to the direction of Kaneari's house.

"Now you've done it," Violet sighed, and also went with Scarlett.

"Huh? What did I do?" Hachi asked.

"Let's go, Hachi," Joker sighed.

* * *

"Tell me why are you striking Kaneari's?" Spade called Queen.

"It's fun, I sent an advance notice for the shining sun!" Queen chirped. "There's two more people going after it, I'm going to get it!"

King sighed, " _Sure_ you are, of all of the treasure in the world…"

"Whatever, _King_ , I'm going, bye!" Queen slammed her phone shut.

She looked over at the mansion sitting beside the woods, nodded with Roko, disappeared into the mansion.

* * *

"That was unnecessary," Violet said, running next to Scarlett.

"I know, it's just for the thrill," Scarlett said cheekily.

"You do everything for the thrill," Violet stated. "I wonder how tight the security or the competition will be."

"The only thing I know, that Kaneari always blows everything up," Scarlett chuckled.

"I want to see his face for this one," Violet laughed.

They reached the treasure room (passing at least twenty guards, jumped over three sword pits, dodged flying knives, quietly, save for Scarlett's constant yelling softly and Joker yelling 'Hachi!' faintly behind), and looked around.

"There must be some kind of security…" Violet whispered, then got pushed into the room forcefully. "Scarlett!"

"Scarlett looked at her dumbfounded, "Wasn't me."

"Hachi!" Joker's shouts were further than them, Violet and Scarlett both looked at Hachi.

"What did you do?" Scarlett raised an eyebrow, in a defensive pose with a card in her hand.

"I… I…" Hachi smiled awkwardly. "Heh…"

"If he's hurt I'll kill you!" Scarlett yelled, then felt a jolt of pain on her back, and someone shouting, "Get off of him!"

"That's the second time this time…" Violet looked awkwardly, then noticed Roko as he noticed her. "No, way."

Roko looked at Violet with a open jaw, "What?!"

"Vi, who is that?!" Scarlett yelled. "Who are you?!"

"Nice try Joker, disguising yourself as a girl won't work," Queen said lazily.

"I'm not Joker!" Scarlett struggled, but Queen slammed the tip of her sword in the hilt on her back. "What do you have to do with my brother?!"

"Your brother?" Queen raised an eyebrow.

"Hachi!" Joker's voice echoed through the halls and ran to the door.

"Huh? Huh?" Queen looked up and down, noticing the similarities of the two. "Joker? What are you doing here? You have a sister?! Why does this dog look like Roko? Wait, why does she look like you?!"

"Uh, Scar (Scarlett), what happened here?" Joker asked.

"You know her?!" Scarlett pointed at Queen.

"She's one of my partners training to be a phantom thief," Joker said.

"Isn't a phantom thief not supposed to hurt people?!" Scarlett yelled. "Ow!"

"Oh come on, a phantom thief can withstand pain," Queen huffed. "Stop acting like a child!"

"I am literally twelve!" Scarlett pouted. "And _you_ became an official phantom thief when you were _fifteen_."

"You're twelve?!" Joker and Queen yelled.

"Well, duh!" Scarlett said, brushing off the dust. "I'm thirteen next week."

"Queen," Joker glared at Queen. "You just tackled my sister-I-never-knew-about who is, twelve?!"

"I thought she was you, and I thought _you_ was about to hurt Hachi!" Queen protested. "She looked like you with the cape, the hair, the _colour_ of choice!"

"We don't look _that_ alike!" Scarlett and Joker both yelled.

"You do," Roko said, blushing.

"Why are you blushing?" Queen asked.

"We're dating," Violet cuddled him, the two blushing like mad.

Everyone collapsed, "You two just met!"

"Call it love at first sight," Violet said.

"Where's Scarlett…?" Joker looked around.

"I'm taking the shining sun! See ya'!" Scarlett waved with the jewel in her hand.

"That wasn't much of a fight," Hachi said.

"You'd expect me to fight my own sister?" Joker said sarcastically.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE HAS A SISTER?!" Spade and Silver Heart yelled at Queen.

"I may have tackled her, who is twelve," Queen rolled her eyes.

"I thought he lost all his family years ago," Spade said, looking at their childhood picture they took together.

"At least his annual panic attack will stop, right?" Silver Heart said.

"I think it would, but who is his sister? Is she a phantom thief too?" Spade asked.

"Yes, her name is Kaitou Scarlett," Queen shrugged.

"I guess this is all over."

 ***Cues the dramatic music***

 **Dun dun dun dun! FINALLY THE END OF THIS STORY!**


End file.
